The present disclosure relates generally to the field of basins that hold liquids, such as sinks or tubs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the configuration of such basins and to accessories for use with such basins.
Kitchen sinks, bathroom sinks, and other types of basins are typically provided in fixed positions, including fixed heights, meaning that the top (e.g., rim or deck) of the basin and the bottom of the basin cannot be adjusted in height according to preferences or needs of a particular user. For example, while a basin may be positioned at a standard or otherwise preferred height for one user, such as an able-bodied adult, it may be difficult for another person, such as a small child, or elderly or disabled person, to use. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an accessory system that could be adjusted in height to better accommodate persons of different size and/or physical ability.